Darkness In Control
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Mike's other personalities aren't showing up. What he doesn't know is that they are having problems of their own with...him. Meet the Malevolent One (Mike's dark side). What happens when Zoey meets Mal? Will she find her own dark side? Dark Zoey X Mal
1. In Power

**I own nothing!**

Mike can't summon his personalities like he used to. But, Svetlana, Chester, Veto, and Manitoba are having their own problems. An image of what The Malevolent One (Mike's dark side) is doing.

Mike got ready for bed, preparing for when he took his shirt off and Veto would show up. But nothing happened. "What's going on?" he asked himself.

In the depths of Mike's mind, his personalities have there own problems. As you journey deeper into his subconscious, you see his personas gathered around one being. The Malevolent One sits in a throne above the others. His feet rest on Chester's back, using him as a footstool. Chester doesn't dare complain the way he normally would, only making a few elderly sighs and groans.

Veto and Manitoba are on either side of the Malevolent One, fanning him.

Svetlana is in the middle of the room, doing tricks as requested by…him.

The Malevolent One leans back in his throne, tapping his fingers together the way a villain in a movie would, only this isn't a movie, this is real.

A bright light shines into the room not far behind Veto, an opening. He slowly shuffles back, hoping the Malevolent One is too occupied in his dark thoughts to notice his chance to escape. He slides back another pace, no reaction. Another…another. He can almost feel himself taking control of Mike, hopefully long enough to warn him- "Where do you think you're going?" Everyone gasps, the Malevolent One doesn't even look at Veto, his sinister gaze straight ahead.

"I-uh-nowhere," he replies hopelessly.

"Ha ha ha, trying to escape, are you?" he stands up, still facing forward, evil smirk on his face, his head down and his eyes closed, almost as if he is sensing what is going on in the room.

"Uh-no-I-" Veto keeps stepping back.

"Then, where are you going?" no answer. He whipped his head around to see Veto running to the opening. "Oh no you don't," the white light was suddenly blocked of by a metal door.

"Gah!" Veto fell onto his back and the Malevolent One stalked closer. He roughly pulled Veto up by his hair "I didn't mean no trouble, j-just forget I ever did it, k?" Veto defended.

The Malevolent One smirked, "Now, I'm only going to ask this one more time. "What. Is. That?"

"I-it's a portal…t-to outside Mike's brain."

"It is how we are to be let out," Svetlana explained further. The Malevolent One let go of Veto, wiping excess hair gel onto his shirt.

The metal door rose up, "Ha ha, perfect."

"What do ya' think you're doin' mate?" Manitoba asked.

He reached his hand through, but something stopped him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It only opens for the one being called upon," Chester said from his position on his hands and knees.

"Ha ha, not for long…" the white light shattered like glass and a new, black opening took its place.

"What did you do?" Svetlana asked, distressed.

"And how?" Manitoba added.

"I told you, I'm in control. From now on, only I can leave,"

He started to step through but stopped when Manitoba asked, "What are you doin', Malevolent One?"

"I'm going to go cause a little chaos. Oh, and one more thing, call me Blake, Blake Malice. Ha ha ha!" he stepped out and Mike, well he, sat up in bed and made his way over to Sam's bag. _This is going to be fun_.


	2. Announcement

Hey guys this is just an announcement that this will become a full on story so yeah. I update when I can!


	3. Zoey Finds Out

**Since they told us his name on the show, I'm going to use Mal's real name.**

It had been a productive few weeks for Mal. Ever since Mike hit his head with that rock, Mal was in complete control, and nobody even knew. But he could tell some of the others were getting suspicious, including Zoey. _I'll have to do something about that_.

He slipped at the boxing challenge, letting Mike see what was going on had been a mistake. One he would not make again.

It was late and he was heading to the cabin when Zoey caught up with him. "Hey Mike!"

"Uh-Hey Zoey! How are you?"

"Good. I would ask how you are, but I'm more worried about Izzy." Mal chuckled darkly, "How did you do that anyway? And why?"

"I-it was part of the challenge. I just wanted our team to win. Go heroes, woo…"

"Uh-huh." She looked him in the eyes, but something was off, "Mike? Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"It's just, you seem different…"

"What do you mean? I'm the same old Mike." He faked a smile and glared a bit, but hid it well.

But Zoey noticed, "No, you're not," she backed away.

"Uh yes I am."

"No. I don't know who you are but-" she began to yell, but Mal covered her mouth and pulled her behind the cabin, where no one would see them. Whatever she was trying to say was muffled by his hand.

"I don't know how you figured it out," Mal said in his normal voice, "But you're not going to tell anyone." She glared back as if to say 'and why is that?' "Because you don't want you're precious Mike to get hurt now, do you?" Her eyes widened, "Don't worry, he's fine…for now, he ha."

Zoey didn't know why, but she kind of- _No!_ _Just agree with him and Mike won't get hurt. _"Speak one word of this to anyone, and I'll know. So, are you going to tell?" she shook her head. He pulled his hand away and left. Zoey stood there, shocked and…something else.

In his head, Mike saw the whole thing. "Let her go!" he pleaded, relieved when Mal finally did. Then he realized something. Whenever Zoey was in danger, he usually regained control. Unless… what if Zoey wasn't actually in danger? He furrowed his eyebrows, "No time to think," he had to focus on escaping.

Zoey lay in bed, thinking about what Mike or whoever that was said to her. She could still feel his hand on her lips. His hand still felt like Mike's, he still looked like Mike…mostly, but being around…whoever he was, she felt different. She thought about what he said, _I hope Mike's OK. I have to do something about this other guy. But if I tell, who knows what he'll do to Mike…_ "Ugh," she pulled the pillow over her head and tried to go to sleep.

**Sorry it's short, I just wanted to put something up because I have no idea when Ill be able to update again.**


	4. Ricotta Rescue

As the campers headed to the beach, Zoey grabbed Mike's arm. "Mike, is that you?" she whispered.

"Hehe, what do you think?"

She let go, "Didn't think so…" she said sadly. "Look, I don't know who you are, or what you've done to Mike, but-"

"But what? You wouldn't hurt me, not if Mike's at risk." He began to walk away, "By the way, the name's Mal," he said over his shoulder.

'Mal…' Zoey whispered, his name left her tongue tingling.

"Hurry it up!" Chris yelled, snapping Zoey out of her trance. "I'd like to announce, the teams have merged! Now the winner can take only one other person to the winner cabin. For your next challenge, you will race around the island. But some of the boats are only good for sinking. Good luck!" Chris pressed the horn, signaling the start of the challenge. Zoey saw Mi-Mal run ahead, and tried to catch up. But Mal was already riding ahead.

"Why didn't Mike wait for us?" Cam asked.

"I-I don't know but we better get moving." But all the boats they got in sank, except for the raft… "Come on, it's better than nothing."

Duncan and Scott jumped on and said, "Move it, goodies! We call this one!"

"Well, there's no other boats, so I suggest you start paddling," Zoey argued, thrusting a paddle at Scott.

"Whoa, fine," Duncan started paddling.

"I don't know what you did, Mal but-Ugh, you're not going to win," Zoey glared at the boat ahead of them.

"What was that Zoey?"

"Uh, nothing Cam, just keep paddling."

Mal looked behind him, "He, like you'll catch up now, Zoey."

'Look out below!' Chris yelled. But, Mal was smarter than that and threw the dynamite at Alejandro's boat. He saw something interesting happen behind him and decided to slow down.

"We need to go faster!" Cam said.

'Careful for shark infested water!' Chris yelled again.

_Hmm, sharks_, Zoey thought, "I've got it!" She lifted Scott up by his shirt, just above the water, "Here, sharky, sharky, sharky!"

"What are you doing?!" Scott yelled. _Come on, Fang_. Zoey thought.

"What is she up to?" Mal asked himself.

"Ah!" Scott yelled when Fang came up, getting caught in the rope, but sped them up.

"Not bad, wait yes is was," Mal chuckled. But he had to speed up, he had a challenge to win, and more chaos to unleash.

On the raft, Zoey and Cam were talking, "I don't think we should trust Mike."

"Why? He's our friend!"

"Yeah, but," _I can't just tell him…_, "Just something is off about him."

"Yeah, he said it had something to do with his personalities. I wish there was a way to tell the difference…"

"I know!" Zoey jumped out, balancing just above the piranha filled water. "Mike! Help!"

Mal looked in the rearview mirror, his eyes widened. _What, does she think her precious Mike is gonna save her? Ha! _He slowed to a stop and clutched the wheel tighter, but found himself looking back a lot. _What should I do? Aha! _He gave Mike a great view of what was happening to Zoey.

"No! Let me out Mal!"

"Haha, I'm not about to let that happen Mike. Just watch her…slowly…getting closer…and…" Mal's voice drifted.

"Mike! Seriously?" He ran to the other end of the boat, not sure what to do.

"Sorry, the engines not working!" Mal said, half-heartedly.

"Mal!" He gasped, something about her saying his name made him turn the boat around quickly, and he sped towards Zoey, _Just so the others don't get suspicious_, he told himself.

"Zoey!" he pulled her in; and they fell onto the floor of the ship. "Uh-you OK?"

"Y-yeah, thanks," she got up. "We should get going if we want to win."

"Oh, don't worry; the others won't even come close."

"What did you do?" Zoey asked, worried, but she kind of expected this.

"Well, Alejandro's stuck where he is. But you might want to take a look at what you did." Zoey looked to see Cam struggling to hold Scott up and Duncan was nowhere to be found. "Not bad, using Dirt Boy as shark bate, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Had what in me? I was just trying to help…"

"Sure. Anyway, nice work."

"Let's just go!" Zoey said, trying to end the conversation.

"Whatever you say."

As Mal steered to boat, Zoey looked out at the water, thinking. She glanced back at Mal. He still looked like Mike, maybe that's why she felt safe. But he wasn't Mike, so could she really trust him? He had saved her, but why?

"Mike and Zoey are the winners!"

"Wahoo!" they both celebrated.

"You guys get to sleep in style tonight. And you can bring one person with y-" There was an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" 'Mike' asked.

"My cottage!" Chris shrieked.

"Looks like Duncan's got his bad back," Mal and Zoey chuckled.

The others crossed the finish line, "W-Well, that concludes th-this challenge. Ma-ike and Zoey are the winners. And they get to choose o-one person to stay in the winners' cabin with them."

"Cam," they said at the same time.

"Yeah! Friendship never fails!" he sheered.

"Everyone go cast your votes and meet up at the campfire."

Zoey waited to cast her vote after Mal, and heard him whistling, "Mal?" she knocked on the door.

"What?" he snapped.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh-nothing, why… do you ask?"

"I know your lying…Now what did you do?"

"Nothing at all."

"Really? Then what's this?" He opened the door to see Zoey holding one of the vote against Cameron.

"How did you get that?"

"Slipped through the door I guess. But why choose Cam?!"

"He wants to help Mike with his personalities. I can't have him finding me out, can I?"

"Makes sense, but why not vote off someone else?" He each raised an eyebrow.

_At the bonfire:_

"Everyone has cast there vote and I think for the first time ever, it's unanimous. The one going home is…Duncan!"

"What?!"

"Now I would flush you, but I think a police escort will be better, after your little stunt."

"Sweet, I'm gonna rule in Juvie (Spelling?)."

"I don't think so, Duncan. This is a big boy crime, so you get to go to big boy jail."

"What? I-I was just kidding. Can't take a joke McLain? Fine, but listen when I say don't trust-"

"Let's go," one of the officers interrupted.

"Nice call, Zoey. But how'd you know Duncan was suspicious?"

"I have my ways…"

"You really do have a little bad in you."

"I guess so…"

**Sorry it was a bit choppy, but you get what happened so yeah.**


	5. Cavern Kiss

_So Zoey has a little bad side. Didn't think she had it in her. I kind of like it…I mean, wonder if Mike likes it._

Mal lay awake for a while, both thinking of ways to mess with the others, like always. But his mind also drifted, more than he wanted to, to Zoey. _Mike must be up to something…But I can take care of him later. I have to get to sleep, there's a lot of bad I can do tomorrow._

Zoey lay awake for a while too. _What has gotten into me? I used Scott as shark bate! Even after he lied, insulted, cheated…where am I going with this? And…it did kind of feel…good, giving Scott what he deserved._

_The Next Day_

"This is the 100th episode special!" Chris proclaimed. "I plan on making this challenge extra fun. I hope nobody's allergic to rhinos or…" Everyone stopped listening when they saw a figure in the background.

'Is that?'

'No way…'

'Look behind you!'

Ezekiel dragged Chris off and Chef started the next challenge, find Chris!

Zoey, 'Mike,' and Cam teamed up, and much to Cam's distain, Gwen tagged along. They headed to the mines. "How did he get out anyway?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe he came through one of these holes," said Mal. He smirked as Gwen freaked out about being underground. "Its OK Gwen, you don't have to go underground. That is if you don't want to win…"

"No! No, no, no!" she was still freaking out. The ground collapsed beneath her and she fell down the new hole.

"Gwen, are you ok?" Zoey yelled down.

"Oh, I think she's fine," said Mal.

"Are you crazy? She fell down a hole! How can she be fine?" Cam asked.

"Anyone up there?" she yelled.

"See, she's fine," Mal waved it off. "Besides, do you really want to help her after she insulted you earlier?"

"I-I guess so, come on, we should keep looking for a way in."

"Mal? What do you mean Gwen insulted Cam? They're friends, she wouldn't do that."

"I know, but Cam doesn't know."

"OK, what's your plan this time," she rolled her eyes.

"I can't have Cam trusting the others, especially if the others find out about me. This way Cam only trusts us, and we'll never tell. Right?"

"Right, but Cam

"But, he's my friend."

"It's OK. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I guess so," she said sadly.

"Don't worry," he added quickly, "It's just a little white lie. It just insures my safety and Mike's."

That made her feel better, "OK, I mean it's just strategy," she shrugged it off.

"Uh- Right," his lips twitched into a smile. "We should try finding a way in."

"Yeah, you're ri-IGHT!" they fell down another hole, into an underground pool.

"Are you OK?" Mal asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But where are we?"

"How should I know?"

"You guys alright?" Cam yelled down.

"Yeah, you keep playing; we'll find our own way out," Mal yelled up.

"OK, I'll go help Gwen. Good luck you guys!"

"Thanks!"

"Uh, how _are_ we supposed to get out?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know, but it's not like Cam could really help," Mal rolled his eyes, swan to shore, and sat down.

"Yeah, what could _he_ do?" Zoey said, following after Mal. "Uh. Shouldn't we look for a way out?"

"Ezekiel probably knows every inch of these mines, he'll find us eventually and we can follow him out. I mean, why bother wasting energy?" he leaned against a stalagmite.

She shrugged and sat down next to him, "It's really pretty in here," she said, letting her hair down to dry. The hole above let in only a ray of sunlight, but the reflective surface of the cave and water made the whole cavern light up. Droplets from the ceiling glistened, creating a magical feeling all around them.

"Yeah, I guess." But Mal had to admit, Zoey looked great with her hair down.

There was a sound of deep breathing behind them, "What the?!" Zoey yelled. Upon seeing Ezekiel, she punched him square in the jaw. He growled and jumped at her. Mal pushed her out of the way, knocking them down. Ezekiel flew by hit his head on the wall and passed out.

"Wow, your tough aren't ya'?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

She smiled, "Yeah, I guess."

"Here, let me help," he pulled her up to her feet.

"Thanks. Did you see where e came from? Or how he got in?"

"Can't say I do."

"Oh well. Someone will find us eventually."

"Always optimistic, aren't you?"

"Well yeah," she smiled. This was so weird to Mal, nobody ever smiled around him, at least not when they knew it was him. "Hey, I'm wondering…What do you really look like?"

"What?"

"Well, Mike's other personalities look a little different than him. I'm just wondering what you look like…"

"Oh," he hadn't realized his hair was still up. It's not like anyone else was going to see. He exhaled and his hair went back to normal.

"Wow, not bad," she smirked, "I should get Mike to wear his hair like that."

"Your hair looks good too. You should keep it down more often."

She blushed, "Thanks…"

"You know, I can see why Mike likes you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not like other girls, you have a little bad in you."

"Well, that's just recently."

"What?"

"When I'm around you I-I don't know-I'm different. Like, this part of me that I never knew existed can just be let out. You bring out the bad in me, I guess…"

"Well, let me just say," he grabbed her hand; "I kinda like this side of you." She smiled and they both leaned in. He arms wrapped around his neck and his fell around her waist. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, and they would have.

But Cam's voice cut them off, "I think I found where he went!" He and Gwen came in. They pulled away and Mal put his hair back up. "Oh, there you guys are! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," they looked at each other and smiled a bit.

"Did you see Ezekiel come in here?"

"Yeah, he's right over-" Zoey stopped, he was gone! "Where did he go?"

"Maybe we should go before he shows up," Cam said. They left, and Mal and Zoey walked out hand in hand.


	6. Unnecessary Chapter

There was a tap on the window, "Hey, babe. How's it going?" Mal asked.

"You know, same old loser cabin."

"You miss Cam?"

"Kind of, I mean he was my friend."

"Well, we're gonna win this time-" Chris's announcement interrupted him.

"Let's go," and they ran to the beach. "By the way, Al's going next."

"Really?"

"He knows," Mal whispered.

"Oh, we can't have him knowing about you, now can we?"

"Oh, he won't tell, who would believe him anyway?"

"Well, you never know. Let's make sure he's gone by tonight," they continued plotting till they got to the beach.

"Here is the Chris McLain Obsta-Kill Course," Chris explained the challenge. And Scott earned extra work for everybody.

"After Al's gone, we need to get rid of Scott," Zoey scoffed.

"Agreed."

Mal talked with Alejandro, "Better watch your step, pal. Or is is Al?"

"Big talk coming from the guy who tampered with the votes."

Thinking of what Zoey said before, "Who's gonna believe you, the most manipulative player in total drama history?"

"True, I am not the most trust-worthy, which is why I have procured a DVD full of you and your shiftiest. Your hours here are numbered pal, or should I say Mal?" Mal twisted Alejandro's wrist.

"Wait my people have a saying, Burrosmuertos (_A/N its one word because it's a last name_) no hablan!"

"Dead donkeys don't talk?" Zoey came up from behind them.

"Zoey, don't listen to-"

"She already knows, estupido," Mal mocked, letting go of his wrist.

"By the way, Gwen's on our side. Now let's go, we have a challenge to win."

"You won't get away with this!" Al yelled.

"Whatever donkey boy," she yelled back.

"Donkey boy, nice comeback. Guess I'm rubbing off on you, huh?"

"I guess you are."

"Go!" Chris yelled. While Al was determined to tell the others about Mal, he and Zoey were getting ahead.

"Nice throw," Zoey said as Al fell back, "Why do I feel you planned the dual-flames behind you?"

"Because maybe I did," they laughed and went to the rope wall.

"Dog hair? Chris you are so gonna pay!"

"You OK, Zoey?"

"Yeah-achoo! Hold on a sec." She chose the rope Mal was using, but he didn't notice and already took a bite out of it.

Just as the rope broke, Mal grabbed her arm, "I've got you!"

They ran to the snapping bars, convincing Courtney and Scott to vote off Al along the way. As Svetlana broke free, Zoey caught Mal, keeping them in the lead. "So, you can access Mike's other personalities?"

"Of course, I'm in control now."

"Hurry up, we have to beat Alejandro."

_On the zip line_

"Let's go together, we might be able to catch up."

"It doesn't look like we're gonna pass him!"

"Keep going," Mal jumped onto Alejandro.

"Ma-ike!"

"I'm fine, now go!"

"OK, be careful!"

In the end, Zoey won and got to stay in the spa hotel with Mike. They relaxed in the hot tub, until Chris interrupted them and had a nice dinner, until Chris interrupted them, and did a little investigating. "In the art…But which one?"

"We'll have to look through them all, I guess," said Zoey.

They got through most of them, until Chris interrupted them…again. "What are you doing? Those weren't cheap! Just go to bed!"

"You're not in a position to be ordering me around, McLain," Mal threatened, back to normal.

"Woah, dude, what are ya doing?" Mal got closer, pinning Chris to the wall.

"Nothing you'll remember," he said and slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out.

"That should shut him up for now. Let's keep looking…"

(Sorry it was choppy. I just wanted to put my Mal X Dark Zoey twist on the challenge, but we all know what happened. It will get better next chapter.)


End file.
